


Wishbone

by dfotw



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfotw/pseuds/dfotw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Bob and One Two's relationship, set to Richard Siken's 'Wishbone'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishbone

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered Richard Siken's wonderful, luminous poem, 'Wishbone', at the same time that I got my greedy paws all over a collection of HQ Rocknrolla stills... this is the result.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
